epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr. Swell Guy/James Franco eating vs a Honda Oddysey
James Franco eating vs Honda Odyssey: Cool Dude Rap Battles #2 this is my second battle yay welcome back and i apologise in advance for this unruly mess ive made this time its actor James Franco, he is eating a pie, vs a Honda Odyssey, a fucking car or truck or whatever made by honda idc this is fucking dumb James Franco eating: Hi guys its me james franco and i am eating but this dumb car is now in for a beating this pie im eating is just so good but this car wont know because hes a car and cannot eat honda? more like wanda bc you look like a fairy and people can die in cars and thats really quite scary id rather play mario odyssey than listen to your raps because they really just sound like your taking some craps Honda Odyssey: I'm a motherfucking car bitch! vroom vroom! youre movies fucking suck! I'd rather watch the room! In 1995, I won the Automotive Researchers' and Journalists' Conference Car of the Year award in Japan you want a car that can drive? bc i fucking can!!!!! james franco you suck and youre also a loser something something youre a loser this wasnt funny the last time why am i doing this again youre bad! I give your acting a ZERO OUT OF TEN!!!!!!!!!! Two-Face: its me two-face and this is a royale because why tf not im really bored dont yell at me i have two faces and thats more than you your raps smell even worse than a stinky poo harvey dent is my name and two face is my other name Sega Bass Fishing is my favourite game ill flip a coin to decide your fate its tails so i guess thats pretty great Waldo: Yo bitch its Waldo and im coming in hot you cant see me because seein me? youre not! call me john cena bc you can't see me James' brother dave franco was in now you see me james stop eating its not good for you and a honda? HA! id rather drive a subaru two face is ugly and he is really dumb its waldo bitch now this battle is done! i see ur trying 2 finish ur battle. would u like help with that??? Clippy: YO BITCH ITS CLIPPY HERE TO DESTROY THESE CUNTS I GOT THE BEST RAPS YOU'RE ALL JUST RUNTS I'LL DOMINATE THIS BATTLE LIKE I DOMINATE YOUR MOTHERS NOW I'M FUCKING DESTROYING YOU SO YOU BETTER DUCK AND COVER FUCK FUCK BITCH FUCK CUNT FUCK FUCK YOU'RE ASSHOLE IS SO WIDE I COULD FIT A HONDA TRUCK YOU'RE ALL SO LAME SO HERE'S WHAT I HAVE TO SAY YOUR LAST NAME SPELLED BACKWARDS ACTUALLY SPELLS "I'M A GAY" I'M NOT FUCKING FINISHED MY VERSE IS STILL GOING UNTIL MY MUM CALLS ME FOR DINNER THEN I GOTTA GET GOING MY RAPS ARE EVEN HOTTER THAN A DAY AT THE BEACH DON'T SILENCE ME! PC KILLS FREE SPEECH!!!!!! who won who is next i dont care i need immediate medical attention i am not funny thx for reading frems <3 (i copy pasted that japanese car award and was too lazy to remove it please dont think im pro enough to cite my sources) thank u for the cover nash Category:Blog posts